The present invention generally relates to optoelectronics. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods that involve cooling of optoelectronic elements.
Optoelectronics is the branch of electronics that deals with the coupling of electronic and optical devices. As optoelectronic components, e.g., optoelectronic circuits used in communication systems, shrink in size, several problems are encountered. In particular, there is a need to route optical signals over small distances while removing heat quickly from various localized sources.
With respect to the signal routing problem, compact design and tight integration with other components of an optoelectronic component can limit the use of optical signal transmission through free space. Similarly, small component sizes and large numbers of data channels often make the use of optical fibers impractical.
With respect to the heat dissipation problem, traditional packaging techniques typically rely on thermal transport by thermal conduction through a package to an internal heat sink. As is known, such a technique oftentimes is inadequate for dissipating large, localized heat fluxes that can be associated with optoelectronic components.
Based on the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art.
The invention involves the use of heat transfer fluid to remove heat from optoelectronic elements. In particular, heat transfer fluid is channeled by a substrate that is used to support optoelectronic elements. The heat transfer fluid is thermally coupled with the optoelectronic elements and cools the optoelectronic elements to reduce a potential for the optoelectronic elements and/or substrate to develop point heat loads.
In accordance with the invention, a recirculation system can be used to move heat transfer fluid through one or more of the channels. For example, an opening of a channel can be connected to a pump for circulating heat transfer fluid through the channel. Additionally, an optional heat exchanger can receive the heat transfer fluid for cooling the heat transfer fluid during circulation.
Various methods for cooling an optoelectronic element supported by a substrate also are provided. In accordance with the invention, a heat transfer fluid is provided. The heat transfer fluid is channeled in the substrate to thermally couple with the optoelectronic element such that at least a quantity of heat produced by the optoelectronic element is dissipated via the heat transfer fluid.
In accordance with the invention, heat transfer fluid can optionally be used to propagate optical signals. For example, optical signals can be propagated to and/or from one or more optoelectronic elements via the heat transfer fluid. For example, a reflector arranged in a channel can direct the optical signal through the heat transfer fluid in the channel.
Clearly, some embodiments of the invention exhibit features and/or advantages in addition to, or in lieu of, those described here. Additionally, other systems, methods, features and/or advantages of the present invention will be or may become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and/or advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.